Tryst with Destiny
by chesire wolf
Summary: Coming from a prestigious and famous family Sakura Kinomoto leaves everything behind to find her own path, but on her way she stumbles into 2 deadly gangs and comes across love... PLS REVIEW
1. Prologue

"I can show it better than I can say it" said Britney as she pulled jesse in for a passionate them their squad was whiltling and cheering as the lovers enjoyed their moment of confession.

CLICK and the television was turned off and the silence surged back to the room .In the middle of the room sitting on her bed was Sakura Kinomoto, wearing a baby pink silk pajamas,herhoney brown hair was tied into a braid with few strands coming out loose adoring her slightly tanned complexion but the most fasinating feature was her eyes bright emerald without any other mixture as deep as the equatorial forests in the rainy season so clear.

AHhhhhhhhh! My love life sucks!! She yelled ,as she got up from her bed and went out into her balcony .

The view was magnifesent and marble white balcony with few creepers on the side and fully blossomed lilacs and lilies and standing there holding one flower in her hand was Sakura , the loose strands of hair swaying with the gentle wind and her eyes seemed to hold some emotion which looked life confusion aswell as was a sight for sore eyes.

Looking up into the night sky to the first star of the night she recited a poem her mother taught her when she was five

Star Light Star bright,  
The first star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight.

Closing her eyes she put her hands together and whispered "Let me meet my true love"

And with that she went back to her room to sleep and get up for a new day but unknown to her was that she wasn't the only one who who that wish tonight.


	2. Brother & Best Friend

The room was so dark the only light was that was coming was from under the door on the other end of the room. In that little light you could see that in the other corner of the room lay a small body, at first glance you would think that person was dead but on nearing you tell that person was alive by the rise on fall of the small chest. The only sounds were that of the room outside which included laughs and roars of drunkards along with the some music playing in the background.

Suddenly all the laughs and sounds except for that ofthe music stopped, but soft footsteps could be heard nearing the door and then the door flew open revealing a man in his early twenties. Staring with the face he had dark hair and brown eyes that held no emotion and perfect nose and chin and lips like that of film stars. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a vest on ,in each pocket was a gun, and he wore khaki cargo pants with a belt hanging loosely which had all sorts of techno stuff on it like that of spy movies.

His eyes scanned the room searching for something and stopped at one corner where lay a small body, he neared the body and what he saw shocked him but he kept the same stonic face. In front of him lay a small girl beaten to her very death with bruises on her hands and legs, her brown hair messy and her clothes soaked with her own blood. Feeling a presence the little girl raised her head to meet a pair of brown eyes, the blue eyes meet the brown and in a second the man's stonic expression disappeared a in its place was a worried look. He gently picked the girl and cradled her in his hand and left the room

…..

"AND CUT ! ", shouted a person clad in shorts and a Hawaiian blue shirt, his head covered with a hat and his face held a smile.

"Well done Touya and Mikan-chan, you can have a break . Perfect Shot" said that man smiling at both his stars.

The man who was referred to as Touya put the small girl down who left to clean up her makeup and he went to face his angry sister sitting at the end of the shot area listening to her I pod.

"Hey kaiiju, shot's up get ready I'll take you home after I change." He said with a smirk on his face facing his little sister.

"Touya you're dead meat, I had to get to Tomoyo's house an hour ago and I got late because of your damm shooting." said a certain green eyed beauty with a fierce glare on.

Ruffling her hair Touya said "I'm tired kiddo, lets take this glaring contest home, you know you'll always win so get ready k, I'll be back in five minutes". Looking at her brothers tired expression her expression softened and she got up stuffing her I pod into her bag and went to the parking lot near her brothers black Ferrari.

True to his words Touya came back in five minutes not a second late and got into his car next to his lil' sister and drove of to her best friend s house but before they came out of the parking lot a lot of his fans surrounded the car. Giving them his best smile he sped up to his destination.

"Seriously onii-chan, how can you stand all those people, they are so annoying" said the emerald eyed beauty looking out the window at the hundreds of her brothers fans. Being a famous actor her brother always got a lot of attention and too less of personal space and his fame usually interrupted her personal space ,which seriously blew her up.

Seeing her sister's annoyed expression Touya replied "Don't bother about them and anyways why did Tomoyo ask you to come so immediately Sakura."

Drifting back to the thoughts about her best friends strange actions Sakura said " I have no idea. She's being avoiding me for the past two days and today she texts me, that to meet her at her home ASAP"

"She's weird." Was all he said which got him a punch on his arm and a don't- say -that ever –again- look from Sakura. Even though she's a small girl she has enough strength to kick the shit of any one who messes with her or her friends. Touya knew Sakura could very well take care of herself but still anytime a guys tries to flirt with his baby sister his overprotective brother mode turns into maximum, but that can't be his fault.

Sakura was seventeen and looked very beautiful, smart and intelligent (except at maths) but naïve when it comes to matters of the heart. Tall about 5'8 ,thin and athletic body with waist length auburn hair complementing her slightly tanned complexion with dazzling emerald eyes and breath taking smile. One look at her and one would feel this indefinite urge to protect her with their life.

Shaking away his thoughts he concentrated back on the road and soon entered the driveway of Daidouji mansion. Giving his sister one last glance, as she stood before the large oak doors he left.

Sakura wondering what had gone wrong with her best friend rung the door bell. When it opened she was greeted with her friend crying her head and hugging her as if she was never going to see her again.

But then who knew her thoughts would be coming true


	3. Conditions

* * *

**TOUYA POV:**

" NO SHE CAN"T GO" I yelled .What's father thinking allowing Sakura to go all alone to Hong Kong, I mean she's just eighteen ,ok so what if she's a legal adult but still she is my baby sister I can't let her go.

"Touya could you keep it down, you don't want the whole city to wake up do you?" said a brown haired man with a calm tone unlike his outraged son .

"Onii-chan I'm a legal adult now, I can decide where to go on my own .And since dad accepted what's the big deal" said the subject of this whole argument. . This talk was going on for an hour and still she couldn't convince her brother.

" Shut it squirt, how do you expect me to protect you if you're so darn far away" I replied back, it sure was true how can I keep her safe if she's so far away in Hong Kong.

"Touya, your sister is big enough to take care of herself, and she is not alone Sonomi and Tomoyo are going with her and they can help her out if Sakura needs help" said their father, trying his best to calm down both his children,

"Fine, but I'll go with her" I said. There is no way I'm letting Sakura go there without any protection, what if those guys there try to hit on her or something even worse. No I'm going with her.

"Oh… oh NO WAY are you coming with me. Otou-san please I want t stay by myself for once without onii-chan bodyguards or protection please" said Sakura back to my father. My father thought for a second and I knew I had lost the fight but I'm not backing off so easily. So before my father could say something else I said:

"OK but I have one condition, and that is that everyday on her stay in Hong Kong I'll call her house at nine at time sharp and if she doesn't lift it I'm boarding the next flight to Hong Kong to drag her back to Japan".

Sakura stood there shocked while my father was still thinking.

"I think that's fair enough" said our father.

"But…but…" started Sakura but my dad cut her off by saying "No Sakura, Touya's worry is justified and that condition is fine "

"Fine" was the only thing she said before glaring back at me. Then she started grinning like a maniac and shouted "HONG KONG HERE I COME" before hurrying back to her room to pack her luggage.

**SAKURA POV:**

Touya is so mean and what's with that condition, great now I have a curfew even though in miles away from home…just great.

But I'm leaving to Hong Kong that's what matters now. Cheer up Sakura you're going far away from the paparazzi and all fans and live by yourself.

'_**Flashback: 2 and a half hour ago'**_

_When the door opened I was greeted with my friend crying her eyes out before she dragged me inside to her room upstairs._

_Tomoyo Daidouji's room was magnificent, decorated by Tomoyo herself it was a marvelous sight. Walls painted white with lavender shaded curtains slightly transparent, _

_A huge queen sized bed in the middle covered with silk bed to it was an ivory table with intricate designs and on it a beautiful white teddy bear along with a photo of her and Sakura in their kimonos in a Photoframe. On the other side of the room was a maniquine with a beautiful green dress still unfinished and a in-built walk in closet._

_There were also some compy sofas and chairs around facing a big plasma TV,and on one of the sofas sat the designer of the room herself with her best friend._

"_Tomoyo-chan is it really important for you to go"I asked a hundredth time ,still not over the shock that she had to leave._

"_Sorry Kura, but mother's business in Hong Kong is new and she has to oversee it .And since I took the responsibility of the fashion shows I need to go"replied Tomoyo leaning on her friends shoulder as she tried to subdue her sobs._

"

"_I'm really going to miss you; I wish I could come too." I said sadly since there was no chance to get her friend stay back. Sakura knew her friend's passion for fashion and how much she was looking forward for the fashion shows but some part of her wished she could stay or at least she could go with Tomoyo too._

_Hearing what her friend just said Tomoyo sat up with a hopeful and excited expression on her face._

"_Sakura-chan, you could come too. I could ask mother to book the tickets and we could join the same college and stay in our own apartment near the university…that would be so cool" Tomoyo stated with a dreamy look in her eye visualizing everything she had said._

"_I guess I'll ask Otou-san but brother might be a problem" I replied ,eventhough the idea was pretty good the chances of me going to Hong Kong wree very few._

'_**End of flashback'Snapping back to reality Sakura got up from her bed and reached out for her cell phone that was on the desk and speed dialed some person.**_

TRING… TRING… TRING

"Hey Sakura, what did you father and bro say" replied a hopeful voice of her best friend.

"Tomo-chan what sought of weather is it in Hong Kong, I gotcha pack my luggage" I replied in a casual but excited tone.

All I could hear was a squeal of laughter before Tomoyo replied "Don't worry about the packing, I'll be over in 15 minutes so that we can go shopping" and with that hung up the phone leaving the emerald eyed teen to sigh in the rush of excitement in her friends voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review , dis is my second fanfic and I'm sure some criticism could help me to improve more..........**

** stay tuned for the next chapters to find about _Sakura's_ trip to Hong Kong ......**

** and Cappuccino** ???????

**thnx ,until next time **

**_ ~chesire wolf~_**

* * *

****


	4. Embarrassed

* * *

**HONG-KONG **

"And the finalists of the martial arts tournament are Ryou Shimizu and Syaoran Li." announced a man standing on the stage referring to the two young men sitting in their respective seats in front of the stage.

Ryou Shimizu, son a famous and wealthy businessman, Haru Shimizu. Being the heir of the Shimizu group of companies, one of the top companies in Asia and his mother being a top model, his name was almost on the front page of every newspaper. Tall about 6'3 with jet black hair and aquamarine blue eyes complementing his rather fair complexion and sculpted body he is usually on top of the ladies list.

Syaoran Li, heir to the next Li Corporations is a rather dashing looking man. At the young age of eighteen he takes part in business which is temporarily run by his mother Yelen. At the age of twenty he is going to take the position as the president of the Li Corp. which was left to him after his father's death. Constantly spotted in discos and clubs with his friends he is quite a ladies man. Tall, with a well built body, messy chocolate brown hair and a pair of amber coloured eyes and dazzling smile.

"…the match will be held after a month in Hong Kong, I congratulate both the finalists for making it so far. Get yourselves in top condition before the match and now I bid farewell to everybody and hope to see you at the next match." With that the speaker finished his speech just as the two finalists rose from their seats to exit the place.

It was only supposed to be a martial arts competition and not many would be interested in watching it but having the finalists being Ryou Shimizu and Syaoran Li it was quite a show. Because it wasn't a simple fight, it was a fight between the two rival families…it was going to be a match of the century.

* * *

**HONG KONG AIRPORT:**

"The flight has landed in Hong Kong. The passengers are allowed to take off their seatbelts and proceed to the exits. We hope it has been a good journey and hope you give us another chance to serve you. The staff of Jet Airways wishes you have a wonderful time in Hong Kong" spoke the pilot from the intercom in English then in Japanese and then in Chinese.

"Wake up, wake up Sakura" said a middle-aged women in a motherly tone to a asleep passenger.

"Is everything alright ma'am" said a air hostess who had come to see what was wrong with this passenger since everyone was already off the flight.

"Sorry but my goddaughter is a bit of a heavy sleeper and she doesn't seem to wake up" replied Sonomi in a very awkward and embarrassed tone.

"She isn't waking up is she, mother" came another tone.

"This will wake her up" said the amethyst eyed girl as she poured a bottle of water on her best friend or the sleeping passenger.

"Oi….I'm awake onii-chan, stop throwing water" said the not awake passenger, rubbing her eyes as she got up already half soaked in water.

When she opened her eyes she didn't her find her so called onii-chan but her friend Tomoyo and her godmother Sonomi looking at her with a pleased look and the rest of the flight crew.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh…I'm so sorry, I overslept" yelled Sakura as she stood up straight trying to avoid more humiliation but to her misfortune only bumped her head to the flights luggage compartment .Laughter was heard from the crew but that was noting in a teasing manner.

"Hehehe…he, sorry" said a very very very very embarrassed Sakura Kinomoto.

"It's alright let me help you up" said the airhostess whose name was Aya ,and helped Sakura out and then escorted her and her family to the airport terminal where they can get their luggage.

A chauffeur was waiting for them there where he took care of their luggage and got in loaded in a limo while Sakura ,Tomoyo and Sonomi headed to the Daidouji mansion in another Limo(since the luggage was too much to fit in one…mostly due to the fact that Tomoyo packed them…hehehe).

* * *

**DAIDOUJI MANSION:**

As they reached the mansion, they went to their rooms to freshen up before the maids serve them snacks and tea.(their mansion was almost the same as the one in Japan but a little smaller).

When Sakura came downstairs for tea, she found that her and Tomoyo's luggage was still in the limo and was not being unloaded.

"Auntie, why aren't Tomo-Chan and my luggage being unloaded" asked Sakura out of mere curiosity.

"Oh, didn't Tomoyo tell you" replied Sonomi as she was drinking her tea

"Tell me what?" asked Sakura still confused.

"That we aren't staying here at the mansion, we are staying in our own apartment near the university…isn't that cool Sakura" replied a starry eyed Tomoyo coming down the stairs

"Cool, it is." Replied Sakura, really happy for two reasons, one that she and Tomoyo can stay independently for the other because she doesn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of her auntie's clients judging from today's experience of how clumsy she can get at times.

* * *

** AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you all liked the chapter.**

** Wanna know more aboout Syaoran and Ryou....and why are they rivals.?**

** Stay tuned for the next chapters and 1more imp thing..................PLS REVIEW.**

**~chesire wolf~**


	5. Something speacial & Friends

* * *

_Sakura and Tomoyo's Apartment_

Sakura POV: 

Today's the first day of college .I'm feeling excited as usual. I finished preparing the breakfast and laid it of the table for Tomoyo, who still is trying to figure out what she's wearing for the college today. She's pretty nervous about today but I'm just fine, confident and ready to go.

"Sakura where are my new sandals I brought yesterday" yelled Tomoyo from her room

"Its still in the shopping bag in your shelf" I replied lifting my head from the book I was reading, Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, couldn't keep my eyes off that book. After about fifteen minutes Tomoyo emerged from her room wearing a white skirt that came up to her knees with a purple off shoulder top.

"How come you're not nervous on the first day." asked Tomoyo while eating her breakfast.

"Don't know, I feel really good today, as if something special is going to happen." I replied without looking up from my book.

"You mean meeting your special someone, nah, Sakura"

"Whatever"

"Come on, don't be a spoilt sport, you can find some hot guy to date since Touya isn't here" Said my Best-friend

"Tomoyo I guess you forgot about the 9 o'clock curfew thing!!"

"Oh ya, totally forgot about that"

"Yep and besides I just want to finish with the studies soon so that I can become a doctor" I said, closing my eyes visualizing how I would look in those white coats and treating patients.

"Ah please, you can always have some fun"

"Fine I'll listen to you but first lets get to the college .We have about half an hour left" I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and got out of the apartment.

**Hong-Kong University**

The campus was so huge, one of the best in Asia, there were so many buildings and large gardens .There was also a basket ball court, a football field and what not. No wonder it cost so much, I thought as she saw the sight in front of her.

She and Tomoyo drove to the university in Tomoyo's silver Porsche Carrera GT even though our apartment was close by.

"Its style babe, come on we can't just walk to the university on our first day!!" was her answer when I tried to convince Tomoyo to walk to the university.

Just like the grand entrance Tomoyo was wishing, everyone's eyes was on us when we got off the class and went to the Help Desk in the first building. Guys were whistling at them and trying to ask their names but Tomoyo was unaffected by it and continued gracefully walking but I didn't like the attention. For god sake that's why I dressed so simple today, refusing all of Tomoyo's pleas to wear something more fashionable. But I settled on wearing dark blue denim jeans with a white spaghetti top that had small cherry blossom petals in the side and white sandals.

"I hate attention." I mumbled as I walked into the room.

In the room sat middle aged women named Sarah who helped them out and gave them their timetable and the map of the campus along with some tips to reach their classes early.

Tomoyo had taken arts, so she had a different timetable than Sakura who had taken Science and the only common classes they shared were English and Gym(** // don't noe if colleges have gyms since I'm still in school ,so in my story we have gym ok.//)**

"You'll be fine right Sakura chan." Tomoyo asked me with worried eyes since I was all alone in Science.

"Its ok Tomo, I'll make friends. And if you see Meiling say hi to her from my side. "I told her as we parted to our classes.

I walked to my first class Biology with Mr. Warne. My favorite subject Biology, I hope I make some new friends or else it will get really boring and Tomo with kill me if she found out ill be all alone there. But while thinking I didn't notice where I was walking and bumped into a person and all the books the person was holding fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was walking." I said quickly as I bent down to pick the fallen books. When I lifted my head I saw a girl with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was so beautiful.

"You ok." She asked me as we stood up.

"I'm fine, but I'm really sorry to dash into you" I apologized quickly blushing at my clumsiness. Great I make a fool out of myself on the first day of college when I was thinking something special would happen today.

"It's ok, you seem new here" the girl said with a friendly smile on her face. I instantly liked her, she seemed really nice.

"Ya, it's my first day here; I'm Sakura Ki…Kinomoto." I stutteredwhen I told her my name because I unsure if she was one of my bro's fan. I mean he had a lot of fans in Japan it won't surprise me if he had them here too.

The girl's eyes became wide with surprise when I told her my name,after that she held her hand out and said "Great I'm Tomoko Shimizu."

Tomoko … Tomoyo seemed to really resemble …. what a coincidence.

But instead of the usual fan response, she dragged me with her, wow she is strong. I was too stunned to stop her but finally she stopped when we reaches to a certain class away from the crowd.

"Sorry about that Sakura, but one guy was trying to hear what you were telling. Guys here don't give a damm about other people's private space." she said softly, her eyes scanning the corridor looking if there were any more eavesdroppers.

Weird I just met her two minutes ago and she used my first name and dragged me throughout the corridor with one hand.

"So, are you Touya Kinomoto's sister?" she asked out of curiosity and excitement.

I just nodded.

She squealed happily and hugged me.

"Don't worry about me spreading the secret - I'll stay quiet,unlike some people here i know the value of one's privacy but first you need to promise me two things." she said happily.

"Wh….what" I stammered. I didn't want any more attention that was my prime reason come to Hong Kong—no more of Touya's fans ,but somehow i felt i could trust her.

"It's nothing to worry about. The first is I want you me my friend, if thats ok with you and second is to get me your brother's autograph." she said happily.

"Sure." I replied back. She is so different but nice at the same time.

"Great we'll become really good friends." she said hugging me again. This time I hugged her back happy that I found a friend.

"Who's this with you, babe?" asked some guy from behind me.

I turned around to get a view of the guy to asked the question .Standing before me was a dead handsome guy, tall about 6'2 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was fair but had an athletic body and looking at him made me blush slightly.

"She's Sakura, my new friend" replied Tomoko-chan to the guy in front of us.

He smiled at me and said "Glad to meet you Sakura, sorry for the sudden informality of my girlfriend, she addresses everyone in their first name without asking for their permission."

"You too used her first name… Mr. Right" replied Tomoko in a harsh tone, that made me sweat drop .What a love, they are arguing on what to call me.

"It's ok; Tomoko-chan after all is my friend." I replied.

"Anyways I'm Aden O'Connell, sorry for addressing you in your first name without permission." he said in a friendly tone.

"Its ok, you can call me Sakura" I replied.

"Then call me Aden."

TRING TRING TRING.

"There goes the bell we better get to class." said Tomoko

"Do you guys have any idea where's the Biology class?" I asked worrying whether I'd get there in time, seeing I lost most of the time in meeting my new friends.

"Its right in front of you Sakura." Aden replied pointing at the door of the classroom.

"That's ok Sakura; all of us have the same class. Did you actually think I'll get you late on your first day" said Tomoko.

"I read your timetable when you bumped into me earlier." she answered, before I could ask my question

"Is she a mind reader or something?" I whispered Aden who was standing next to me.

"Sometimes" he replied laughing slightly.

"I heard that!!" came Tomoko's voice from the class. That caused both of us (me and Aden) to laugh. Wow today's going to be fun, I thought as I entered my first class.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES: i hope all of you liked this chapter.I hav some of my own characters here...but i'll surely put all their info onto my profile later.**

** The college here has both arts and science and Tomoyo took Arts as her subject while Sakura took Science since she want's to be a doc. so there's no confusion **

** there.**

**next chapter: is abt how Sakura and Tomoyo already noe Meiling and introduction of the GANGS. so stay tuned...................**

**yours.....**

**~chesire wolf~**

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW :) :) :)**


	6. When the clock ticks 9

**Tomoyo POV**

After getting my timetable I left Sakura and headed towards the Art section. While walking through the hallway everyone's eyes were on me, some guys drooling, some staring and some jealous bithches glaring at me, just the usual routine. Beauty and brains together is a deathly combination and Tomoyo Daidouji fits that just right. I did date many guys but none of them had that effect on me like that one which the heroine feels in the romantic movies or in all those Love Story books I have read. Just like Sakura I wish I could find that special someone. That's when I saw him, leaning on the wall arms folded laughing at the scene in front of him.

"I don't want that slut at my party, Syaoran." said a certain crimson eyed girl in a rather annoyed but harsh tone.

"Fine Meiling you win, Ashley won't come to the party" sighed a messy chocolate brown hair guy.

But even though the messy brown hair guy was hot my eyes were still on the guy leaning on the wall Midnight blue hair, rather fair but I could still see the fully formed muscles of his arm, long fingers and those lips, he should be put in jail for being so illegally handsome. All my thoughts came to an abrupt halt when I hard a loud squeal out of nowhere and suddenly someone hugged me.

"Oh Tomoyo, it's so good to finally see you, how are you, where's Sakura?" I was bombarded with so many questions from the crimson eyed girl.

"It's good to see you to Meiling, and I'm fine and Sakura too but she is in the Science department" I answered all her in the correct sequence.

"Oh I miss her. We could always hang out after college anyway." Meiling cheered, suddenly switching back to happy mode from the previous angry mood.

"She missed you too, she asked me to tell you Hi." I said to my old friend. I was really happy to finally meet her after so long.

"Meiling, won't you introduce us to your beautiful friend." asked the guy with midnight blue hair.

"Oops sorry, Tomoyo this is Eriol Hiiragizawa my cousin and Eriol this is Tomoyo Daidouji my friend from Japan." Meiling introduced us. He held out his hand and I reached for it and snaked it. As my palm touched his I felt a sudden shock in my body, it was as if my body responded to his touch. Just then the brown haired guy Meiling was arguing with walked up to us.

"Daidouji right, so you're the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji. Pleasure to meet you, my dad is currently doing business with your mother. I'm Syaoran Li." he said in a casual manner

I smiled and replied "I did hear quite a lot about you Li-san and I'm glad to meet you too"

"So Tomo, you could come to my party today. Party starts at seven and since college gets over at three we can gang up and play Dress Sakura." Meiling chirped excitedly with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"I'm sure Sakura would love that" I replied thinking about the various new dresses I designed for Saku.

**SCIENCE DEPARTMENT**

_SAKURA POV_

The first class had gone pretty well, I got seated in front of Tomoko since Aden sat next to her. I realized I wasn't far behind in my studies because they had finished it in advance in Japan. But the most disturbing part was that all the people there were staring at me when I was speaking to Tomoko and Aden; I wanted to scream at them "Quit staring and mind your own business" but was saved when the bell rang.

"So are you staying alone here in Hong-Kong Sakura" Aden asked as we went to the next class.

"Nah, I staying with my cousin cum friend Tomoyo" I replied.

"Tomoyo… hah, is she in the science department too" he asked

"Nah, she's doing Arts. Both of us are staying at our Apartment close by to the university." I answered

"You're so lucky you get to stay on your own, I wish I could too" sighed Tomoko, as she was walking beside me

"Yo Dude and Dudett" a guy called from behind. Aden stopped and turned back to hi five the guy. He was slightly tanned guy with green eyes like mine but slightly lighter. He had light brown hair with darker shades. Even though being tall about 6'4 and tough he had a warm and welcoming aura and a friendly smile that makes you feel all nice and happy.

"Kazuki, there's no such word as you please stop using it." sighed Tomoko, which only caused the guy named Kazuki to grin.

He turned to me and said "So you're the new hot girl everyone's talking about-heh?".

That comment was enough to make me blush like a tomato.

"Shut it, stop embarrassing her Jerk." Said another tone .I turned to look at the unknown person who saved me from more humiliation.

There in front of me two girls and a guy. The girl who had defended me was a fair girl with silvery blonde hair that ended near her chest. Her eyes were pitch black totally revolting to her complexion and hair. She wore blue denims like me but a black off shoulder top. One word to define her style was GOTHIC. But she had a friendly smile on.

The other girl was slightly shorter the first one but had ways red hair and light brown eyes unlike Tomoko's. She was slightly tanned and wore white Capri's and Blue Chiffon Beaded Halter Top.

The guy with them had long dirty blonde hair and beautiful amber eyes. He just so gorgeous like downright Romeo from Shakespeare play. Perfect features though he was lean he looked so hot.

"Hey I'm Akane Hihara; you must be the new girl .right. Glad to meet you" said the brown haired girl with a friendly smile n her face.

Aden finished introducing them to me. The one who called me "new hot girl" was Kazuki Huga and the Gothic style girl was Daiyu Yuma and the other guy was Ren Zhou. Kazuki is a bit annoying but really sweet, he's like the person who makes everyone around him happy and he seemed so much like a cuddly teddy bear. He was just like an older brother but a bit more open and friendly that Touya. Daiyu looked really intimidating in the starting but she was really friendly and both of us had lots of things in common like reading books (especially Twilight) and calling Kazuki names (my latest hobby…hehehe).

Akane and Ren are dating and were like made for each other no actually meant for each other. Looking at them I hoped I would find my someone special soon.

I didn't know how the time passed but it was end of the first day. I found out that Daiyu and Akane were staying in the same apartment as me and Tomoyo and that made me really happy.

So finally I reached the parking lot where I was waiting for Tomoyo since she had the keys. I was leaning against the car when Aden and Kazuki came along.

"Hey Sakura, you have any plans for Saturday" Aden asked me, while Kazuki took my bag from my shoulders and slung it over his.

"Princess isn't supposed to carry anything heavy" he replied. Suddenly during the Chemistry period he started calling me Princess and when I asked Daiyu what was the reason she just said, "Just ignore him, I do". But how much ever you try you can't ignore his huge frame.

"No, I guess I'm free." I answered, still trying to ignore Kazuki who was searching my bag for something.

"Cool, so here's the plan. Its Tomoko's and Ryou's birthday on Saturday and we were organizing a surprise b'day party and I was hoping you come too." Aden said.

"Of course I'll come. Tell me what to do" I replied back thinking of ways I could help out and what present I should buy her and Ryou?

"Wait…who's Ryou"I asked curiously.

"Oh…We didn't tell you did we? He's Tomoko's twin brother, he's in Singapore right now but will be back by tomorrow so you can meet him" replied Kazuki as he put my bag down.

"So you're up for it" asked Aden

"Yep"

"K see ya later, Tomo must be looking for me" said Aden as he and Kazuki left.

I leaned back on the car and started imagining about the so called Ryou and how he looked but my thoughts came to a stop when Tomoyo and Meiling came along and dragged me into the car. Meiling followed us to our apartment in her car as ours was a two seater. When we reached home, we spoke about everything to anything. Meiling and I had a lot to catch up since it was the first time I was meeting her in 2 years. I was informed about Meiling party and to my displeasure and their pleasure we played Dress Sakura (I was mostly dragged into it).

After hours of trying out clothes I ended up wearing a black halter cocktail dress that hugged all my curves bringing out my slim but athletic built. Along with it I wore very painful silver heels. Meiling wore a red satin strapless cocktail dress which had a black sash. And Tomoyo wore a purple strapless dress that ended an inch above her knee.

While looking ourselves in the mirror I thought all of us bloody hot. If Touya was there he wouldn't let us set a foot out wearing such clothes without a dozen of bodyguards personally led by him. With all the talking with Meiling I forgot to tell Tomoyo about my new friends but before I got there we were already in front of Meiling's mansion. It was so crowed and lights were turned on in every room and even the gardens.

When we entered the place I asked Meiling "How come the party started without the host being there?" but she just giggled and said her friends had taken talk of that. Then she later introduced me to all her friends (Tomoyo already met them in the morning).They were really nice to me and seemed very friendly. There was Yamazaki Takahashi a dark haired guy whose eyes always seemed to be closed, he was dating Chiharu Mihara a brown haired girl. And then there was Meiling's cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa who looked pretty hot and I don't know whether I was dreaming or not because Tomoyo was blushing looking at him. Apart from them there was Naoko Yanigisawa a dark haired girl with glasses and Rika Sasaki, they seemed to pretty nice to.

After being introduced to every one we started dancing with everyone else on the dance floor. On of my favorite song Sean Paul's Temperature was playing. I started swaying my hips and started dancing with them.

_SYAORAN POV_

I came to the party spot with Daichi. I was worried that Meiling might rip my head apart for being late but of course she wouldn't say anything to Daichi since she had a little crush on him. That was the best part because I got something to blackmail her. We went into the house searching for our friends when we met up with Yamazaki and Chiharu who were making out on the couch. I sure was a disgusting site but ,what the hell.

Daichi went away to the bar to get something to drink as I made my way to the dance floor. It was getting really boring since Ashley wasn't there or I would have dragged her to some room and made out with her. But she was never on Meiling's good books and that was when I saw a girl. She had the sexiest body I ever saw. Not too thin and not too fat just right and perfect curves which were brought out perfectly well with her black cocktail dress. Her auburn hair was open and swaying as she danced, then she turned to face my side and what I saw were the most breathtaking emerald green eyes ever.

I went unto her and started dancing with her; she looked at me and smiled. It wasn't that usual seducing smile which girls gave me I was just a warm smile. I placed my hands on her hip and pulled her closer and god she smelled so good-vanilla and strawberry. But she pulled away from me and started dancing on her own. First it was shock, never in my life had a girl pulled away from me The Li Syaoran before my thoughts could wander someplace else my so called cousin and the host of the party came along with Daichi by her side.

"Why are you late Syaoran?" he asked me in an irritated tone and god I was happy that she wasn't angry at me.

But before I answered her question she introduced me to the girl I wa dancing with.

"Syaoran, its seems you havemet my friend. This is Sakura Kinomoto."

"And Sakura this is my cousin Syaoran Li"

I turned to the girl and instead of getting a greeting she yelled "Dammit"

"Pardon me" I asked her. Why did she just shout at me .But it seemed she didn't shout at me since she was looking at the clock on the wall behind me.

"Meiling I sorry I got to go now." she said in a hurry. That was when a girl came in wearing a purple dress with Eriol by her side. I recognized her; she was Tomoyo Daidouji the one I met in the morning.

"Tomo its already 8:45 it go to go, you stay and have fun I'll call you when I reach home." the girl named Sakura told Daidouji-san.I didn't understand was she doing it on purpose or what, why the hell was she ignoring me.

"Do you want me to drop you home Sakura" Eriol asked her. Hey since when the hell did Eriol start calling her by her first name?

"No, its ok Eriol-kun I'll be fine .I'll just catch a cab" she replied back with a smile.

"No" I said. I don't know from where it came but I didn't like the idea that she was going alone and that too dressed like that. I felt a sudden urge to protect her. What the hell I'm never like this, from when did I care about someone not my friend or family.

Everybody turned to look at mefinally noticing I was there too even Sakura. Then I said more like stated "I'll drop you home, it's already dark." She hesitated for a moment and then looked at the clock and said "Thank you Li-san, lets go." She hugged Meiling and Eriol and told them goodbye. I don't what was it but when she hugged Eriol I felt a burning sensation in my stomach.

We got into my sports car and she gave me the directions. She seemed in a real hurry so I sped up and reached her house in ten minutes. She was in such a hurry that she left her purse in the car and got off the car .I didn't know what to do but I ran behind her with her purse in my hand. She got into the lift and went away while I had to take the stairs. Finally when I reached the third floor I saw her worrying about her purse. I went up to her and handed it to her. She fumbled with the zip and found her key. I didn't understand why she was in a rush when we had reached her house

The door opened and she went it. As she got in I heard a phone ringing, she ran to pick it and then she spoke something in Japanese. At that moment I wished I had paid attention in the Japanese class since I didn't understand half what she said. I understood what she said in the end "Love you." I don't know why I felt bad when she said that maybe it was her boyfriend.

After she hung up the phone, she thanked me and got me some coffee. We spoke for sometime and I liked her company a lot. She wasn't like the other girls who tried to flirt with me; she acted so normal with me like as if we know each other and I didn't affect her at all. While I was leaving, she came up to the door to see me off. But instead of leaving I leaned in a kissed her on the cheek and whispered goodbye in her ear.

I didn't know what made me do that, I had just met her an hour ago and I kissed her. What must she be thinking of me? Wait from when Li Syaoran care about what a girl thought of him. It was really confusing, so I decided to get back home and have a nice shower to clear my mid.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hey guys,here's the next chapter. This is the longest chapter uptill howz it??**

** Plzz show your appreciation/criticism through reviews.**

** Next chapter is about Sakura's meeting with Ryou and her feelings for Syaoran???**

**until then-----------**

**~chesire wolf~**


End file.
